


Collège hanté

by Les_Chats_Anonymes



Series: Défis pour se remettre à l'écriture [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les_Chats_Anonymes/pseuds/Les_Chats_Anonymes
Summary: Thème imposé : un étudiant tombe amoureux d'un fantômeContrainte de temps : trente minutes pour écrire





	Collège hanté

_Jour 10_

J’zargo est un fier étudiant en magie. Il a commencé à étudier il y a dix jours maintenant. C’est pourquoi il entame ce journal au dixième jour. J’zargo est astucieux. Il a rencontré d’autres étudiants, mais J’zargo est bien plus doué qu’eux. Le talent et le travail. Surtout le talent. J’zargo a mis au point un sort qui fait apparaître une cape de feu. Pour faire fuir les morts-vivants. J’zargo a remarqué qu’il y avait des morts-vivants dans une grotte, non loin du Collège.

 

_Jour 11_

J’zargo prend à cœur de rédiger son journal tous les jours. Aujourd’hui, il a encore montré aux autres étudiants qu’il était meilleur qu’eux. Il a aussi rencontré un autre Khajiit. Les Khajiits sont rares à Bordeciel, particulièrement au Collège. J’zargo lui a fait essayer le parchemin. Il croit que le Khajiit a pris feu, mais comme il a fui, il ne sait plus très bien ce qu’il s’est passé. Avant l’incident, le sort a paru fonctionné à merveille.

 

_Jour 12_

J’zargo est inquiet. Maintenant, il y a un fantôme au Collège. Le fantôme du Khajiit qui a pris feu. J’zargo n’aime pas les fantômes. Ils hantent les lieux. J’zargo va mettre au point un nouveau parchemin. Il sauvera tout le monde.

 

_Jour 13_

Les recherches avancent bien. J’zargo a presque fini d’élaborer un nouveau sort. J’zargo est le meilleur étudiant du Collège, un simple sort pour faire fuir les fantômes ne lui fait pas peur. Les fantômes lui font peur.

 

_Jour 14_

J’zargo se sent bizarre. Il a jeté le parchemin sur le fantôme, mais le fantôme n’a pas disparu. Et J’zargo a commencé à regarder le fantôme autrement. Son cœur bat plus vite quand il est là. Quand il est loin de lui, J’zargo est triste. Qu’arrive-t-il a J’zargo ? J’zargo a envie de voir le fantôme. Tout de suite. J’zargo ne peut pas. J’zargo doit éliminer le fantôme. Il doit trouver une solution.

**Author's Note:**

> Thème imposé : un étudiant tombe amoureux d'un fantôme  
> Contrainte de temps : trente minutes pour écrire


End file.
